


Fortnite Night

by starwatersong



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwatersong/pseuds/starwatersong
Summary: Phil gets frustrated with playing Fortnite and his boyfriend Dan reassures him.This is just a one shot that is based on events from March-April 2018.





	Fortnite Night

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling the fluffy one shots lately! Hope you enjoy! -SwS

“Again?! You… mother…” Phil sputtered, gazing at the screen. He took a deep drink of Ribena and clicked to play again.

“Phil. You all right over there?” asked his boyfriend, looking up.

“Yee,” replied Phil, in a high pitched voice. Dan looked back to his laptop, reassured. Phil gradually got more agitated as he continued to play. A minute later, after muttering “Shine a light!” he threw the mouse aside.

“I just don’t see why I’m not getting better,” said Phil, grabbing a watercolour pillow.

“Have you tried aiming?” said Dan, absentmindedly, clicking on a post. Phil didn’t reply. “Phil,” said Dan. “It’s just a stupid, shitty video game. Take a break. Do something else.” He glanced up and was surprised to see Phil's blue-green eyes glassy with tears.

“I wish I was better at it,” Phil murmured. “I’m trying so hard. I should at least get a little better. It’s been days.”

“Hey, hey… are you…” Dan cut himself off before he asked something stupid. Instead, he slid down the sofa, settling next to Phil and pulled over his hand. He brushed his thumb across Phil’s knuckles, feeling his soft skin.

“Doesn’t seem fair sometimes,” Phil mumbled. “Wish I was like you. You just are good at so many things without trying.”

“Are you kidding me, you flop?” asked Dan, affectionately. “I’m trying all the time. I had years without a close friend to get good at video games. And you’re good at so many things.” He leaned over and kissed a salty tear away from Phil’s smooth cheek.

“Like what?” asked Phil.

“Phil, are you really going to have me go through everything you’re good at?” Phil looked at him expectantly, a small smile starting to form. “Fine,” Dan sighed. “First of all, you’re a fantastic YouTuber. You have incredible brainwaves and ideas other YouTubers would kill for. You have two degrees while I couldn’t even get through university.”

“Can you say some more nice things like that?” Phil asked meekly. Dan dramatically rolled his eyes and huffed, but secretly smiled. He didn’t like to see Phil this unhappy.

“You have a loving and wonderful family who are proud of you. Millions of fans. You handle a ton of our business. And most of all…” Dan trailed off and pulled Phil towards him into an embrace.

“Most of all, you saved me,” he whispered into Phil’s ear, rubbing his boyfriend’s back and trailing his hand up and down his spine.  “You took me from my old shitty life and we got to build this life. This fucking amazing life. Together.”

Phil looked at Dan, inches from his face. “Is all of that true?” he asked uncertainly.

“You dork,” said Dan fondly. “Of course it is.” He leaned forward and softly planted a brief kiss on Phil’s mouth. “But,” he said with a half-smile, “You’re pretty shit at Fortnite.” Phil mimed biting him and Dan kissed him again, using his hand to brush away the last of Phil’s tears.

Later on that night, Phil finally won a game with Dan cheering him on. Dan proudly insisted on taking and tweeting a picture of his victory, making sure to not swear in the post so that Phil could retweet it.

Phil called it the second best thing that happened that night.

And he was right.


End file.
